Matty Mullins
miniatur|Matty Mullins live Matty Mullins (* 3. Juli 1989 in Spokane, Washington) ist ein US-amerikanischer Rockmusiker. Er ist seit 2008 Frontsänger und Songwriter der Metalcore-Band Memphis May Fire aus Dallas, Texas. Karriere Bevor Mullins durch ein offenes Casting zu Memphis May Fire stieß, spielte er lediglich in lokalen Gruppen aus Spokane, Washington und Umgebung.Alison Kopki: The Aquarian: Interview with Matty Mullins from Memphis May Fire: Version 2.0 Mit Memphis May Fire veröffentlichte er die Alben Sleepwalking (2009), The Hollow (2011) und Challenger (2012), sowie die Between the Lies EP (2010). Als Gastmusiker war er bereits im Stück The Waling Dead aus dem Album Genesis der Band Woe, Is Me zu hören. Außerdem ist er Gastsänger im Lied Bohemian aus dem 2013 veröffentlichten Album The Campaign der Metalcore-Band Affiance. Er ist des Weiteren an einem Musikprojekt beteiligt, welches Rescuer heißt und mit With Time Comes the Confort ein Album über Rise Records veröffentlicht hat. Auch hatte er Gastbeiträge in Stücken von Hands Like Houses und Fallstar.Allmusic: Musiker-Profil: Matty MullinsAllmusic: [http://www.allmusic.com/album/with-time-comes-the-comfort-mw0002463119/credits Rescuer - With Time Comes the Comfort: Credits] Es wurde geplant, dass Mullins auf dem am 4. Juni 2013 erscheinenden Album Feel von Sleeping with Sirens einen Gastsänger-Part haben soll.Rock Sound: Sleeping with Sirens announce details of third album "Feel" Er ist im Stück Congratulations zu hören. Im Januar 2013 wurde bekannt, dass Matty Mullins an einem Solo-Projekt arbeite.cfmx: Reprise Press: Matty Mullins To Start Solo Project Privates Matty Mullins wurde am 3. Juli 1989 in Spokane, Washington geboren. Sein Vater ist ebenfalls Musiker.Wesley Bauman: disarraymagazine.com: Exclusive Interview with Memphis May Fire Er wuchs in einem stark christlich und konservativ geprägtem Umfeld auf. Seine Eltern erlaubten ihm lediglich Konzerte von christlichen Rockbands wie zum Beispiel Audio Adrenaline oder The Newsboys zu besuchen. Allerdings akzeptieren sie seinen musikalischen Werdegang.Chris Epting: AOL Noisecreep: Memphis May Fire Frontman Says He Was Only Allowed to See Christian Rock Bands Growing Up Mullins ist seit seinem 18. Lebensjahr mit Brittany Mullins verheiratet.Emma: everythingrock.co.uk: Interview with Matty Mullins of Memphis May Fire Er ist privat mit den Musikern Danny Worsnop (Asking Alexandria),Ken: highwiredaze.com: Memphis May Fire: Confronting The Challenger Kellin Quinn (Sleeping with Sirens)Carlos Ramirez: AOL Noisecreep: 5 Acts You Can't Miss at Warped Tour by Memphis May Fire's Matty Mullins und Vic Fuentes (Pierce the Veil) befreundet. Er ist überzeugter Christ. Er lebt mit seiner Frau in einem Vorort von Atlanta, Georgia. Songwriting Matty Mullins ist hauptsächlich für die Texte bei Memphis May Fire verantwortlich. Meist handeln diese von persönlichen Erfahrungen als Musiker oder um Beziehungen der Bandmitglieder. Im Lied Prove Me Right kritisiert Mullins die Musikindustrie und spielt dabei auf eine Erfahrung an, welche die Gruppe mit ihrem ersten Label, Trustkill Records, gemacht hat. Allerdings handeln die Texte von Mullins öfters auch von persönlichen Problemen, wie Liebeskummer (Miles Away), Selbstverletzung oder auch Drogenabhängigkeit (Vices). Miles Away ist ein Lied, dass er seiner Frau gewidmet hat. Es handelt über die schwierige Lage sich zwischen seiner Familie und dem Musiker-Dasein zu entscheiden. In dem Stück klärt er auf, dass die Familie für ihn wichtiger ist als sein Beruf als Musiker.Shauna O´Donnell: Muen Magazine: Interview with Matty Mullins of Memphis May Fire September 26, 2012 Den Gastsänger-Part in diesem Song wurde allerdings von Kellin Quinn verfasst. Die meisten Songs der Band werden aus der Sicht von Erfahrungen anderer Personen inspiriert. Auch waren bereits Fans der Gruppe eine Inspiritionsquelle für einige Songtexte von Mullins. Aber auch Freunde und die Familien der Musiker beeinflusst das Erarbeiten der Texte. Durch diese entstand, laut Mullins, das Album The Hollow. Musikalische Einflüsse Als musikalischen Haupteinfluss nennt Mullins die Hardcore-Band Every Time I Die. Auch wird er von Gruppen wie Architects, Bring Me the Horizon und Asking Alexandria in seiner Musik beeinflusst. In einem Interview erzählte er, dass die Gruppe versuche sich bei Live-Auftritten mit anderen Bands, ein wenig abzuschauen. Diskografie mit Memphis May Fire EPs * 2010: Between the Lies (Bullet Tooth Records) Alben * 2009: Sleepwalking (Trustkill Records) * 2011: The Hollow (Rise Records) * 2012: Challenger (Rise Records) Gastbeiträge * 2011: The Architect von Fit for a King aus dem Album Descendants * 2012: Gastsänger bei Rescuer aus Florida * 2012: I Ain't Afraid of No Ghost von Outline in Color aus dem Album ''Jury of Wolves''Grant Trimboli: ''underthegunreview.net: STREAM: OUTLINE IN COLOR FT. MATTY MULLINS – “I AIN’T AFRAID OF NO GHOST” * 2012: The Walking Dead von Woe, Is Me aus dem Album Genesis * 2012: Watchmaker von Hands Like Houses aus dem Album Ground Dweller * 2013: Bohemian von Affiance aus dem Album The Campaign * 2013: Shallow Believer von Fallstar aus dem Album Backdraft * 2013: Congratulation von Sleeping with Sirens aus dem Album Feel Kontroverse Während des Auftrittes seiner Band Memphis May Fire im Rahmen der Warped Tour am 11. Juli 2013 hielt der Sänger vor dem Beginn des Stückes Jezebel eine Ansprache, in der er den fragwürdigen Kleidungsstil mancher weiblicher Festivalbesucher kritisierte. Sowohl auf dem sozialen Netzwerk Tumblr erntete er für seine Aussage Ärger und Unverständnis von weiblichen Fans der Band. Auch Joel Birch, Sänger der australischen Melodic-Hardcore-Band The Amity Affliction - welche ebenfalls auf der Warped Tour spielten -, übte harsche Kritik an Mullins für seine Ansprache.The PRP: The Amity Affliction Vocalist Calls Out Memphis May Fire’s Matty Mullins At ‘Vans Warped Tour’Lockie_Murders: Killyourstereo.com: The Amity Affliction call out Memphis May Fire frontmanKriston McConnell: Under the Gun Review: THE AMITY AFFLICTION DISS MATTY MULLINS OF MEMPHIS MAY FIRE Weblinks * Matty Mullins bei Facebook Einzelnachweise Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Geboren 1989 Kategorie:Rockmusiker Kategorie:Rocksänger Kategorie:Punk-Musiker Kategorie:Punk-Sänger Kategorie:Metal-Musiker Kategorie:Metal-Sänger Kategorie:Person (Washington)